Albus's Dad
by Peace Luver N' Scar JadedQueen
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy had discovered that Harry Potter, even for a Middle aged Man, was fucking hot. Of course, he made it his goal to Get in bed with Harry James Potter. WARNING: Yaoi Mentions of Sexual Intercourse, Kinda-Graphic Sex between MalexMale


_**Albus's Dad**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Summary: ****Scorpius Malfoy had discovered that Harry Potter, even for a Middle aged Man, was fucking **_**hot**_**. Of course, he made it his goal to Get in bed with Harry James Potter.**

**Spelling and Grammer Mistakes May Be Found-I Apologize for Them.**

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Based on the Song, Stacy's Mom by Fountain of Wayne, but NOT a Songfic ONE SHOT**

**Warning, Non-Graphic/Kinda Graphic Sex between MalexMale A.K.A Yaoi**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter One**

Lily Luna Potter blushed faintly, as Scorpius Malfoy, who was shirtless with only a pair of loose shorts on, flew in the Backyard Qudditch Arena with Albus Potter, her older brother, James Sirius Potter, her eldest brother was off somewhere in Ireland as a Qudditch player, he was 20, and it was the summer. Albus and Scorpius were in the same year, both 17 going to Hogwarts one last time after this summer, and Lily herself is 16. Her mother and father had gotten Divorced, and they had lost all Conections with the Weasley's, even Hermione. All the Weasley's kids stopped talking with them as well. Harry had become Lord Potter-Black, and was the Heir of Slytherin, he made James the Potter Heir, Albus the Black Heir, and the Slytherin Heirship went to Albus as well, as he was the only one able to speak parseltounge like Harry.

Harry chuckled as he saw this, he really hoped his children could find someone to love, his kids were considered First Generation Purebloods, so a Pureblood would marry them because of this. His eye twitched slightly though, _he _was really pushing it.

_**Dinner**_

Lily laughed, James and his Boyfriend, Driane Krum a Seeker from the Russian Team, were over, Albus and Scorpius were having a Mini-Ice cream fight, Harry shook his head. Scorpius huffed as he licked his spoon clean, his eyes were glinting slightly. Harry chuckled as well. After dinner, he told James and Driane to put up Silencing charms.

" DAD! ", James yelled, face flushed red, Harry smirked and laughed, Driane smirked and grabbed James arm, pulling thme off to James' old room, as everyone went to their own rooms, they heard a yell, " FUCK YOU! YOU-!", it sounded like James, for sure.

_**Unknown Room**_

A chuckle escaped the man's lips, as he moved his hands down the younger male's body, grinning, He had used his magic to pin the Younger male's arms to the Headboard.

" _Ah! _", the younger male moaned as the man bited down on his nipple, licking and nibbling. He waved his hand, and both their clouths vanished.

" Ah ah, it's your Punishment, for doing that at Dinner. ", the male smirked, his green eyes dilated with lust, love, and _hunger._

" You should know better than to tease me...", he purred, as he licked up the younger Male's now revealed hard , he rose back up, seething himself completely in the Unprepared hole, the younger male moaned out in both pain and pleasure, the Man moaned out in pure Pleasure as he started to pound into the Younger male, who moaned louder and louder, in till they both exploded, Harry rode out his Orgasm inside of young Scorpius and undid the Magical Binds on his wrist's, he licked up the Young Malfoy's cum, and smirked.

" Oh, We aren't done yet...", he purred, Scorpius shivered.

_**End of the Summer September first**_

Harry waved to his son, as he boarded the Hogwarts train for the last time, Scorpius was limping, badly. He winced, then glared at Lord Potter-Black who smirked.

'_Albus's Dad really had it going on..and I love his Punishments..._', Scorpius thought, at the exact same time, Lily was thinking of ways to get Scorpius to date her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**What do you think? I was able to get this in, heheh..I'm supposed to be asleep, and of course, I can't help but post this!**


End file.
